


[帕梦]摇摇

by pillowknife



Category: Kamen Rider Ex-Aid
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:06:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24906556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pillowknife/pseuds/pillowknife
Summary: 宝生永梦不记得过去的事，但是帕拉德似乎很想让他想起来。
Relationships: Houjou Emu/Parad, 帕拉德/宝生永梦, 帕梦 - Relationship
Kudos: 7





	[帕梦]摇摇

时间线在正传完结后不久，大概是帕拉德刚刚蹦蹦跳跳地挽着宿主住进人类公寓的时候。

我是说，这个故事里有很多关于过去的妄想。

雷又炸响，声音之大，不像炸在天边，而像被掷在耳边。今天自清晨启便在下雨，天色昏暗得像一个夜晚牵住另一个夜晚。儿科接诊了一个小孩，病不难治，只是寻常发热流感。但不知为何一直在默默流泪，待到雨大些而雷鸣电闪时，哭得已经堪称撕心裂肺，宝生永梦没办法，只能在接诊的间隙将这个一直在默默落泪的孩子揽进怀里。孩子被他抱住，便将他的衣服抓的死紧，动作悲伤无助，像不会水之人握住稻草，抓不住便只能溺进水底。

宝生永梦为这个萍水相逢孩子担忧，但同样清楚这是他没办法的事。他最多能做的便是用药物除去这个孩子浅层的病痛，此外的一切便超出他的管辖范围内，即使已经成为骑士，也依旧有无法改变之事——宝生永梦以为自己已经对个事实接触良好，但事实大概并非如。

待到那个孩子被家长抓住手带回家时，宝生永梦还是下意识地跟着哭声迈出了步子，至于具体想做什么，还是想阻止什么，这是他自己也不知道的事。“永梦！”手被假野明日那拉住，宝生永梦被迫停住了脚步。

即使下雨，医院仍空调大开，明日那不是人类，也不惧寒冷，为了伪装或是习惯成自然地套着一件鹅黄色开衫，线衫将她的脸衬托的如一株腼腆的花蕾——明日那面容美丽娇嫩，目光柔软关切，但拉住宝生永梦的袖子的手温柔得不容违抗，说：“永梦，你该拿一把伞。”

……是的，是的。宝生永梦的理智在这样柔软的目光中慢慢归位，他意识到。自己的轮班还没结束——就算结束，今天下雨，他想要离开这栋建筑，也需要一把雨伞。

那个一直哭泣的孩子的背影已经在雨里缩成了极细小的一片颜色，宝生永梦勒令自己收敛思绪，然后继续专注于工作直到晚上八点。走出医院时天已经暗得彻底，路灯还亮着，让孤身的行人不至于在夜晚里幢幢而行。宝生永梦来到家门前，将已经被雨水打得湿漉漉的雨伞在楼梯间抖了抖，又将它卷起握在手中，才去推门。

没有人应门，家中亦无灯光，就连电视机也暗着，只有分散着的呼吸灯一亮一暗，像萤虫在静静盘踞。木地板上的一堆连接游戏机与显示屏幕的线乱糟糟地扭成一团，宝生永梦尝试过把它们都束好，可帕拉德打游戏时总像小熊掏蜂蜜一样把它们扯乱，就是这么一点小小的凌乱冲破了房内规整到近乎庄严的气场，也让这个屋子看起来确实像有人居住，而不是房地产公司为了介绍户型特地搭建的样板房。

这样在一般人看来堪称冷清到诡异的场景正是宝生永梦对于家之一字的标准定义。他站在门厅喊了一声“我回来了”，便将手里松松卷好的伞又支起来，搭在客厅的地板上。即使不去喊这句话，帕拉德也能知道他到家了，但这样的行为总能同时令他们两人都安心些，他在此之前的人生都没怎么使用过这句话，现在话语说出口总有些生涩，有时又急于脱口，像对过去的一种代偿。

被人类豢养的宠物会因为跟人类过于亲近，而无法如在自然界生存时一样经历从依赖到独立的心理转化，一言以蔽之，家养的宠物心理长不大，而总显得粘人——院长镜灰马之前提过，镜飞彩十五岁时养过一只布偶猫，黏人得令人咋舌，每天镜飞彩早起沐浴更衣，猫都会跟进浴室，蹲在洗漱台角落炯炯而视，镜灰马暗自疑心这只足有十五斤的大猫之所以寸步不离，是在忧虑他的儿子在浴缸里溺水死掉——帕拉德大概没有这种心理上的幼态延续，但粘人程度比起宠物其实有过之而无不及。

宝生永梦喊了一声，见没人回应，便步上阳台。早上出门时打开的窗现在仍大敞着，雨水已经在阳台边缘的瓷砖上汇聚出弱小的湖泊，不是放任不管一会儿也会干的程度了。宝生永梦关上窗户，又取来抹布，跪在地上，尝试将它们一点点擦干……没有用？他疑惑地想，积水越来越多。喔，宝生永梦反应过来了，意识到地板上的水渍不仅仅来自于窗外的雨，现在更多的是来自于他湿透的衣物。

水顺着他的袖子和皮肤一点点从身体流到地上，难怪水总是擦不净，难怪在家的感觉也是那么寒冷……原来他已经被雨完全淋湿了，真是奇怪，为什么他没有意识到呢？

思绪在头颅中漫游，但思绪没有导出结果，于是宝生永梦依旧在处理阳台上的这块水渍，衣物上的积水无疑在隐晦地为他的行为增加难度，但他不想去换；收伞，推开门，关上窗户，处理积水，洗个澡，去抱一抱帕拉德……他回家前便为自己规定好了回家后的行动计划。那么假如计划只是难以完成，他并不会去改变他的执行策略。这可能是他年少时那段青涩张扬又痛苦的日子留给他的东西不多，他的一点点偏执，他的一点点顽固，这些微小的，组成他生活的，而难以甩掉的——比如帕拉德。

帕拉德在他生活中的存在就像是过去的锚点和通往未来的白帆，是一切他甩不掉的，不想去面对的，又无法遗忘的事物的组合。

宝生永梦停了下来，片刻后，他又像什么都没有发生过一样继续动作。

等到宝生永梦处理完阳台的水渍后，天已经再找不得一点亮意了，他将湿漉漉的抹布握在手里，准备将它去洗净晾干。雨水其实没那么脏，可对于清洁一事近乎偏激的坚持也是他没办法背弃的东西。路过客厅时，他终于见到了帕拉德。帕拉德背对着他蹲在地上，手一伸一伸的戳着宝生永梦带回来的伞，伞便像不倒翁一样，随着手的动作一歪一歪地摇动起来。

“帕拉德？”

帕拉德回过了头，喉头几乎像猫发出闲适的呼噜声，声音甜蜜地喊起来：“永梦～”

“帕拉德。”

“永梦，这个就是‘伞’吧！”帕拉德的眼睛亮晶晶的，在漆黑的房室几乎宝石一样熠熠生辉，bugster到底不是人类，他们具有自人类宿主处继承的常识，但在一些时候没法将这些常识和实物进行对照。宝生永梦深吸一口气，再次艰难地将刚收回去的，在医院应付小孩子的耐心，回答道：“是的，帕拉德，这个就是‘伞’喔。”

“啊！我记得永梦跟我讲过，伞是……人类是没法直接躲避暴雨的，为了不让身体淋湿，而间接导致一些疾病的产生，你们有的时候需要借助名为‘伞’的存在。”

“是的。”

“——永梦，你身上是不是湿漉漉的？”

“啊……对，抱歉，刚刚雨实在有一些大，也许是在路边溅上了水吧。”但其实宝生永梦自己也不知道这是不是真话。

“这样可不行！永梦不是说人类是很脆弱的么？我去给永梦拿毛巾和换洗的衣服。”

“帕拉德，人类也许确实是很脆弱的，但这个脆弱是相当于bugster来说的，毕竟我到底也是个成年男人了……呀！好了，好了。”宝生永梦拉住帕拉德放在他T恤下沿的手，他的bugster看起来想直接帮他把湿衣服换掉——天地良心，他在医院需要应付的小孩时可不需要处理这个，“谢谢你，帕拉德……我自己来就好。”

帕拉德松手的动作堪称乖巧，宝生永梦转进浴室，做简单的漱洗后再走出来，却看到帕拉德的目光仍旧停留在他带回来的那柄长把雨伞上，bugster沉寂时不像人类，而像一台具有美丽姿容的机器，帕拉德只是站在那里，仿佛就成为这个安静的，规整的房子的一体。没等宝生永梦出口询问，帕拉德便再次开口，道：“永梦，那天把伞给我后，没有再淋湿吧。”

“那天？”

“公元2015年6月14日……啊，永梦似乎说过，人类没办法单凭日期唤醒记忆来着？大概是永梦在大学度过的第二年。那时永梦将我当做人类，而把伞借给我了喔？”

“诶？有这样的事么……抱歉，帕拉德，我实在是不太能回忆起来了呢。”

“永梦为什么又道歉了？这明明不是你的错处，檀黎斗之前和我说过，不需要轻易表达歉意，因为歉意是对自己的谴责，人说了太多的对不起，就很容易变得疲惫……我不希望永梦疲惫，所以永梦也请不要因为小事而总对我说道歉了——那把伞一直到现在也还没有还给永梦呢，稍等一下。”

“帕拉德……”

帕拉德说完这段话，身体便化作紫色的数据在原地消失复又出现。手上多出了一把伞——伞是下雨天路上随处可见的折叠雨伞，不知是不是因为时间太长的缘故，虽然看得出有被细心保管，透明的伞面还是有了一些泛黄的痕迹，帕拉德将伞递还给宝生永梦，又期待问道：“永梦，现在有印象了么？”

“……”

“虽然那时永梦应该没有对我的记忆，但到底是我和永梦第一次正式的见面，可以想起来么？如果永梦可以想起来，我会很开心的。”

“你是……”宝生永梦在bugster亮晶晶的眼睛里一点点缴械投降，“啊，原来那天的人是帕拉德呢……”

“是的呢，永梦有记忆了么？”帕拉德笑了起来，他笑起来时会露出两颗小小的虎牙。在帕拉德和自己敌对时，宝生永梦只能从帕拉德的笑容里着重读出危险，而今他们结束了这种敌对的关系，他便觉得帕拉德的笑容像被猫咪舔住手，刺痛与凶戾之余还有种温驯又甜蜜的风韵。

“可以想起来了么？”

“……抱歉，其实并没有想起来。”

“啊……”帕拉德露出来失落的表情，随后像是想起了什么似的，神色又昂扬起来，“没关系的！永梦……只要这样。”帕拉德伸出了手，搭在人类的后颈上，他的皮肤比雨还要凉一些。悚栗的震颤一路爬上脊背，驯化后的温顺和仍旧无法被掩去的本能凶恶将灵魂席卷裹挟，帕拉德浑然不知，将两人的额头贴在一起，“只要这样……我就能让永梦想起来吧。”

帕拉德跟永梦确实是见过面的。

见过面这个形容并不准确，他碰到了永梦，永梦也碰到他，甚至还同他说了几句话，但宝生永梦没有认出他，也许只当他是路过的人类一样的什么可以随意遗忘抛弃的事物——这个认知让帕拉德恼怒，永梦对他来说是独特的，因此，他也理所当然地期望他对宝生永梦是独特的。不，不如说这才是理所当然的，不是么？

帕拉德的因宝生永梦而生，于是帕拉德的快乐也由宝生永梦而生。在遇到宝生永梦之前他不知道什么叫快乐，也无所谓什么是快乐，而在遇到宝生永梦后，他一切的快乐都被这个人类所掌控，因他所诞生——这也许是不健康的，可是谁会在意这些呢？他既非空虚着信仰的人类，也非蠢笨无知到无法理解信仰的蝇虫，他是一片人格的虚影和记忆的凝集——他不是人类，但知道所有的人类教派都以苦痛束缚人们的信仰。这对帕拉德来说恰好相反：宝生永梦本身就是他的自由希望与快乐，对他的人类的眷恋和爱慕是为了一瞬的灭顶的快乐去而将自己置身于西西弗斯式的无限苦难之中，但他愿意为了前者去忍受后者。

那时永梦还没有成为医生或是骑士，尚且只是一个可以在人海中普通路过，对医学进行研修的学生。那天也是一个雨天，但雨没有今天这么大，只有细细的雨线曼曼落下，揽着冷风打在大学道路两侧的苦谏树上，帕拉德被檀黎斗安排了“工作”，檀黎斗告诉他完成这个就能缩短他和永梦再次游戏的距离，他也就确实这么去做了。他总能为了永梦去做一些事，不是么？

需要被明确的是，bugster能够以一种尚未被明确的方式感应它的主人。虽然在绝大多数人类与bugster之间，这种感应反应为一种竞争性的生物关系：人类对于它们只如毛虫之于蝴蝶，等到需要孵化时，便裹出苍白蚕茧。毛虫在茧内融化分解，身体化为丰腴养料，蝴蝶的器官则吸收着，同化着曾经的自己的身躯，直到再次破茧而出——而对于帕拉德来说，宝生永梦和他的关系更接近于共生。靠近是心头绵软的震颤，像利箭裹着棉花糖射入心脏。他就只是那么普通地走在下雨的街道，忽然在某刻，也只在某刻，入耳的雨声从繁乱的杂音变成叶片演奏的音乐，雨中土地的气息，青苔的气息，建筑的气息，风的气息与生命的气息。原本静止的世间万物都重新在他眼中被洗礼与重生。

宝生永梦对帕拉德来说，就像心脏的再次跳动，他无法背弃他，就像人类无法撕裂自己的灵魂本身。他靠近他，也许只是偶然的擦肩而过，对帕拉德来说，这个世界上的一切才重新可以被感知，重新具有意义。

工作？什么工作？再没有这样那样的檀黎斗和这样那样的工作，至少在此刻是没有的。帕拉德停在路边，打量了下墙壁的高度，也许是觉得太高，爬起来不会很优雅，他可不想在宝生永梦前哼哼哧哧，像一个卡在人类停车场围栏的熊一样蠕蠕而动；又或许是连这几步路都不想等待。帕拉德干脆地放弃攀爬，瞬移到了大学校区之内。抚摸着自己的胸口，然后拍拍膝盖，坐到了屋檐之下。

远处有人影慢慢走近。毫无疑问是一个漂亮的人类，穿着白色的帽衫，容貌在雨中显得纯净而无害，楼顶的雨水顺着排水管道在墙角汲汲而出，空中有白色的落花飞舞。一些落在地上，另一些被墙角的水流带走，只有极少的一些落得很慢，几乎像停在半空。优雅美丽像白色的飞鸟驻足，片刻后落在透明的伞上，才如同将死的蝉一样干瘪地抽搐起来。宝生永梦的目标大抵是帕拉德所占据的这座建筑。

帕拉德托着腮，看着宝生永梦缓步踏上台阶，在三尺之外站定，用干净到几乎有些苍白的手将白色的花瓣从伞面上拾起，另一阵风挂过，将花瓣拉进雨中——纯净，无害，又在翻转的瞬间世界上最锋利的棱角与最坚硬的本质。帕拉德忽然在这个瞬间感到了晕眩，也许是因为太近了，自被剥离那天起，他已经很久没有离宝生永梦这么近过了。

手臂被桎梏住，更像是保护，让他不要沿着台阶咕噜咕噜滚到地上，自然不会受伤，但是如何对不可能置之不理的宝生永梦解释他为何没有受伤就成了另一个大问题了。人类双手的温度在雨中温暖得几乎令人落泪，帕拉德摇摇自己毛绒绒的头，再次将视线聚焦。宝生永梦那张跟他有些相似，又没有那么相似的面容近在咫尺，关切地问道：“您还好。”

“……啊。”

“您……”宝生永梦又弯了弯腰，两个人的面容凑近了些，几乎到了有些不礼貌的程度了。按照礼节，帕拉德该委婉地提醒对方，但他可是巴不得对方离他近一点，再近一点，最好两个人贴成饼干和饼干夹心，再被人吃进肚子，被胃酸一同溶解才好。

宝生永梦用一种柔软的表情看着帕拉德，他的脸上没有那种天才玩家M的矜傲与隐藏着的，因为家庭与空虚而产生的颓丧。再傲慢与叛逆随着帕拉德一起被剥离后，宝生永梦整个人看起来是那么的……缺乏攻击性。帕拉德在宝生永梦说出第一个字时便抬起了头，虽然他在眩晕中没能看清什么。大概是因为帕拉德的面容，或者说，神情，过于稚嫩，宝生永梦没再继续执着于使用敬语，“……你还好么，怎么忽然晕倒了？”

“不要太担心，平时从来不会有这种症状的。”

“最怕的就是这样平时没有征兆的疾病，正是因为隐秘，才难以预防……”

“你可以当我是没吃早饭。”这是实话，帕拉德确实没有吃早饭。

“……即使是临近期末也不可以不吃早饭啊！”宝生永梦皱了下眉，褶皱在他的宿主额间堆积，让他食指大动，想要摁上一摁。宝生永梦将手放在了帕拉德的刘海下：“好冰！……一路过来有淋雨么？这样看来现在应该是没有发烧的症状的，你的伞呢？”

“没带。”

“……失礼了，但还是多嘴想要询问——你昨晚几点睡的？”

“……三点？”

宝生永梦看起来已经有些生气了，帕拉德察觉出这大概是他对于医生是治愈他人的职业而引发的对于医生本人的一些行为要求，补充道：“提前讲一句，我不是要成为医生的。”

“……就算不是要成为医生，也请注意照顾自己的身体啊，就算不是为了自己，也会有……”

“没关系的——我是说，不会有人来担心我的。”帕拉德低下了头，这句话同样是真话，他看得出檀黎斗并非是对他真心认同，而永梦……无论如何，他仍旧希望永梦就够记起他。

宝生永梦没能再接出话来，只是陪帕拉德站在了屋檐之下，也许过了很久，也许只有片刻，帕拉德抬起头，又问：“不进去么？你应该不是专门来找我聊天的吧，去做你自己的事吧。”

“……你可以先用我的伞。”像是鼓起了什么勇气似的，透明的雨伞被递了过来，帕拉德没有接，转而凝视着宝生永梦黑亮澄澈的眼眸，“我拿走你的伞，你用什么呢？刚刚不是还在教育我要好好照顾自己的身体么？”

“这场雨只是阵雨吧，等我做完实验估计就可以停了呢……只是最近实验室排不开日程，才现在来做的……总之，现在你比我更需要这把伞。”看样子宝生永梦是铁了心要把伞递给自己了，帕拉德没在推辞，点了点头，接过雨伞，宝生永梦却没有就这么松开手。

“怎么了么？”

“很抱歉，刚刚对你说出那样的话，大概触及到了你的伤心之处……我是说，我想要成为一个医生，不仅是想要治愈大家的疾病，更多的是想要夺回大家的笑容。”

“……嗯，我理解的。”这句话同样不是假话。

“所以说，虽然我大概……我是说，如果你受伤，我会难过……如果可以的话，我希望你能够远离疾病和痛苦，获得幸福与快乐。”

“……”

“虽然，虽然我不知道你需不需要我这样的关心……但是并不是没有人会关心你的身体，总之，如果可以的话，我希望你能够善待自己。”宝生永梦说完便逃一样地走了，帕拉德呆愣在原地，许久之后才撑起宝生永梦递给他的透明雨伞，像一个人类似的走回幻梦公司——檀黎斗看到帕拉德如同一个呆滞的僵尸一样进入视野，询问道：“任务出现什么意外状况了么？帕拉德。”

“……我去见宝生永梦了。”

“我说过的吧，现阶段我不需要去你跟他有无谓的接……”

“你嫉妒他么？嫉妒他也是没办法的事吧，我的永梦这么耀眼，光是站在那里被他看着就觉得整个人要化掉了呢……”

“……你在说什么啊帕拉德，冷静一些，你的身体已经开始数据化了。”

“我只是……”帕拉德忽然捂住了脸，雨伞被非人的事物牢牢握住，发出刺耳的金属摩擦声，帕拉德捂住自己的脸，数据化的眼泪没有质量与温度，他不知道自己是在笑，还是在哭。

那天夜晚。帕拉德眼前忽然展开了一个奇幻昳丽的所在。像是海底深处的漩涡，又像是一扇苍白的门，无声无息地在黑夜中于他面前，像是在邀请他走进去。他也确实地回应了那种呼唤——穿过波澜的边缘与黑洞或银河似的内芯，帕拉德来到了梦境之中。bugster是不做梦的，他本该对此的一切都无比陌生，但也就是在那一刻，帕拉德又忽然彻悟，他其实只是走入了宝生永梦的梦境。

梦中有一匹漆黑的异兽，像狼或是瘦犬，不过比起它们都要更为庞大，行走时足有一人多高，獠牙的高度恰好能咬住人的肩膀。帕拉德就这么猝不及防地与野兽宝石似的深紫而剔透的眼睛对视，惊悸间有种被野兽伏击的胆颤……这同样是奇怪的，不是么？人类的移动需要借助肉体，或者说，人类被限制在了肉体之内，肉体是一种限制，肉体诞生的感觉自然也是对人类的限制，帕拉德一直认为bugster是一种人类之上的生物，他没有肉体，自然也不该有这样感觉——但是在这一刻他就是明白，就是理解，他便知道这种感觉不来自于他自己，而来自于宝生永梦。

宝生永梦在恐惧。

异兽看了帕拉德一样，闲适地甩着尾巴走了，它有着矫健而嶙峋的四肢，獠牙凶恶地勾起，像嘴外延展的锋利镰刀，帕拉德明晰它的杀意不是朝向自己，便不再害怕，甚至伸出手摸了摸它的脊背。皮毛触手冰凉，且像绸缎一样柔软，摸在手中几乎像攥住一团雾。那颜色是一种没有任何杂质的纯粹黑色，但行走时光华流转，又像流淌的夜晚降落之上。它不为帕拉德驻足，帕拉德便跟着它行步，亦步亦趋摸得不亦乐乎——直到他察觉这个梦境只有他与永梦，异兽的杀意不向他流淌，那么向谁奔去，便可想而知。

他想要阻止异兽对他的人类的狩猎，但无济于事。在它意识到杀意的真正指向的一瞬间，帕拉德便被一股巨力扑倒在地。后脑麻烈地剧痛起来，但胸口却熨烫着诉说温热，没来得及想清，空间再次转换，他再度从那具人类的躯体中拽出来——是的，刚刚他大抵降落在一具人类的躯体。而此刻帕拉德觉得自己正成为野兽，再下一瞬，又似乎只是旁观者。但永梦……人类破损的脏器在梦境中裸露，鲜血流淌像小溪在体内蜿蜒，筋膜包裹着白骨，皮肉殷红而芳香，有着糖果或蛋糕的芳美气息，宝生永梦就在他眼前，无论帕拉德被梦境拉来拽去，但宝生永梦始终在他眼前——人类的胸口对他大敞，如这个梦境的入口一般，仿佛在做无声的邀请。

这无疑是具有冲击性的画面，帕拉德尝试着摇了摇头，想要将梦境甩开。他知晓梦境是人类潜意识的反馈，一切不可言说的隐秘情意都在此刻昭显。

他看到了这隐秘的一切，但他不能明白这一切意味着什么。

帕拉德想将宝生永梦的胸口拢回去，然而对方的双手更快地落在他的脸颊两侧——吻落在他的额头，轻盈如同冬天的第一片雪花亲吻松枝。帕拉德睁大眼睛，一瞬间，他看到异化的野兽，矫健反折的腿用来追捕猎物，锋利狭长的爪子用来抓住猎物的脚踝，裂开的脸颊用来撕咬，异兽拱在宝生永梦的胸口，沾着肉丝的嘴中发出的声音却像幼崽在绵软地寻巢，宝生永梦的唇瓣隔着碎发贴在他的额头，笑意自裂开的喉头荡开，声音同样绵软，回荡着发出安抚的声音。

他此刻只想离他的人类近一点，再近一点，于是他也确实这么做了。

他仰起头，梭巡着前进，人类的肌肤是那么温暖……可他看到了宝生永梦的表情，他的宿主嘴角勾起，却仿佛没在笑，眼角弯弯，但笑意同样似乎就会这么沿着眼角的弧度流走。帕拉德一直觉得宝生永梦是美丽的，不仅仅是因为他的主人确实是一个美丽的人类，更是因为这个人是宝生永梦……玫瑰的美丽并非因为芳香，而在于玫瑰鲜红的脸颊。但帕拉德却觉得，此刻宝生永梦的笑容像是低低的恸哭。

但帕拉德不明白为什么。

他从宝生永梦的梦境中挣出，这很轻易，也许是因为宝生永梦没尝试把他困在那里。醒来时他还在不知名的屋子里，檀黎斗在不远处的电脑旁支着下巴陷入沉睡，昂贵的西装也压出了一点褶，天知道CR社长已经在这里睡了多久……他看起来是那么疲惫。在某一个瞬间，帕拉德几乎不太想将他摇醒，但他旋即又意识到，这种共情也许来自宝生永梦——“社长？檀黎斗！醒醒。”帕拉德在檀黎斗睁开眼后与发作前抢先开口，“我要说的事关于M。”

“喔？”檀黎斗果然压制住了起床气，他疲惫地神采奕奕起来，帕拉德却从他的语气中解离出厌恶与嘲讽，“你有什么关于天才玩家M的事要与我分享么？”

“我看到永梦的表情……”帕拉德尝试还原梦中人类露出的复杂表情，“这个表情，在人类的文明里有任何含义么？”

“一般我们称呼它为鬼脸，主要是用于挑衅和抚慰陷入悲伤和反抗状态的儿童——你因为太具有嘲讽性而被天才玩家M骂了？”

“……人类好奇怪啊。挑衅和抚慰到底是怎么扯到一起的——不对啊！M明显不是在像我表示这个。”

“你可以调录出你的视觉数据，”檀黎斗谆谆善诱。如果宝生永梦在这里，会从此将之当做哄骗小孩的恶劣成年男人，“然后我就可以看到那个表情，也许我就能知道这是怎样一回事了。”

“不要。”

“哈。”

“那个表情是M做给我一个人看的，我才不要让我之外的其他人看到！”

“啊……请问，帕拉德，这个‘做给我一个人看的’，是怎样的含义呢？”

“简单啊！如果社长也在那里，M绝对不会露出那样的表情吧！”

“……所以到底是怎样的表情。”檀黎斗雍容又尊贵的仪态中罕见地流露出一丝迷茫。

“就是……那种……算了，根本讲不明白，你继续睡吧。”

“……帕拉德，你的行为真的会影响整个团体的效率啊。”大概是抱怨了一句，檀黎斗还是打了个哈欠，接着换了稍微舒适点的地方继续睡觉了。

“帕拉德？”宝生永梦忽然开口，自刚才开始，也就是那段记忆被唤醒后，他的声音与平时比起来就孱弱了许多，如果不去细听，几乎会怯怯地混入雨声的轰鸣，“可以让我靠一会么？”

“……当然可以？”帕拉德愣了愣，手从宝生永梦的后背揽过去，宝生永梦绝对不能算矮，但身形与自己比起来小了一号，当帕拉德抱住他时，几乎像人类陷入一个巨大的抱抱熊。“谢谢你，帕拉德。”宝生永梦这么开口，他的声音还是有些颤抖，但已经慢慢恢复了平静。

“没关系的……永梦，你随时都可以抱住我，或是让我抱住你的。”帕拉德闭上眼睛，侧头将脸贴在宝生永梦的头发上，他尝试去听一听什么。他是宝生永梦的bugster，如果要说这个世界上还有什么人与宝生永梦仍保持着被脐带串联似的亲近，那么一定会是他了。

但他什么都没有听到，什么都没有。往常竖琴似漫游徜徉的心音此刻只有寂寂的雨声。帕拉德的心一点点沉下去，但宝生永梦又在此刻开口：“……帕拉德。”

“永梦。”帕拉德又把宿主抱紧了一些，他觉得宝生永梦在难过，即使他听不到。

“……”

“永梦？”

“……没什么……啊！没什么了，帕拉德，谢谢你，我感觉好一些了，那我去做饭了……哎呀！”

宝生永梦似乎终于后知后觉地开始感到羞赧，想要站起来走向厨房，恢复到日常的生活当中。但帕拉德觉得这也许是某种回避，而他不会让宝生永梦逃避他，于是他在宝生永梦将身体从地面稍微撑起时收紧手臂，又把他拉回自己的怀里。

宝生永梦没再挣扎，但仍保持欲去不去的姿势。这个动作几乎是抗拒而僵硬的，但帕拉德没时间管这个了——他又往宝生永梦的意识中陷了陷，他的人类没有抗拒他，同样没有欢迎他，但他还是成功落进去了，毕竟他其实本身就是属于那里的。

帕拉德又感觉到雨声。风声微微，夹杂着令人感到疲倦而无力的暴雨，他又尝试着听到什么，于是一声堪为稚弱的哭泣响在他身边。帕拉德猛地睁眼，雨又撞开了窗户，他猛地回头，但只来得及抓住穿堂而过的冷风。

**Author's Note:**

> *第一次相遇两人分开后宝生永梦去做了什么：做了六个小时的动物实验，从实验室里出来时人都要没了，最后处死兔子，耳缘静脉总是打不进空气，于是又被拉过去直接打心脏，他觉得自己手上又多了一条命，做医生的沉没资本越攒越多，不拯救回更多的生命似乎就是对已经逝去的生命的亵渎，但现在又没什么可能的——回去的时候淋了雨。晚上梳洗完躺在床上，手上仍有亲手被自己在心脏内打进空气的兔子的温软皮毛的触觉残留，于是开始自己都意识不到地崩溃了一小下
> 
> *标题：这里的摇摇是摇摇欲坠的那个摇摇，虽然这里的意思是“稳定而摇摇欲坠”——我是说，他给我的感觉就是这样，绝对不是完全的健康心理人，但是整体来说，很……稳定，稳定地摇摇欲坠着，稳定地与无法逃离的过去拥抱，稳定地投身于看似一切正常的生活，顺便在番外小说里稳定地黑化了一下，真的是个可靠而稳定的成年人类了呢！↗↘↗↘！（是褒义哦！）


End file.
